Tales of Symphonia: Through My Eyes
by Abyssion215
Summary: This is the story of the game told through my eyes and how I saw it. Please be kind. This is my first story!


Tales of Symphonia

(Based on a game)

Once upon a time a boy named Lloyd saved the world from devastation. This is his story:

He was in class one day when a light shone bright through the classroom window.

"The oracle has come" Raine said. Raine was about to walk out the classroom door when Collette said "I'll go with you "but the teacher declined. She said "You all stay here and study while I go to the chapel." When she was gone Lloyd said "I'm going to follow her." But she said to stay here and study," Collette said. Lloyd said "Those are just rules." So they set out for the chapel. On the way they met a few monsters but they took care of them. When they got there this huge guy was killing everyone. Kratos a mercenary joined the fight to slaughter the dude. Once they were done slaughtering the dude they went inside the chapel to get the Sorcerers ring. They met an angel there named Remial that they claim to be Collette's father. He said "you must go to the Tower of Salvation so that Collette can regenerate the world. They got out of the chapel and had to go back to their hometown, Iselia. When they got back, Lloyd had to go home to his house outside of his friend's hometown. Genis asked" can I go with you Lloyd; I need to meet a friend. "I didn't know you had friends outside the village except me," Lloyd said. "But you can come with me if you want," he said. Genis stopped at the ranch and went inside but Lloyd followed him because he didn't think it was safe. They got into the ranch and Genis ran to see Marble. "Genis I'm so glad to see you." Marble said, "Who is this?" Marble asked," "Oh this is Lloyd .He's my friend." "Nice to meet you Lloyd." "Nice too meet you too granny," Lloyd said. "Her name is Marble," Genis said. "Oh, sorry Marble" Lloyd said. "Oh, that's okay" Marble said. Then the Desians came and took Marble away. They just had to get her back. So Genis and Lloyd climbed up the mountain. When Marble got into sight, they saw that she was being whipped. They just had to do something. So, Genis used fireball and hit the Desians. Then Lloyd jumped away like it was him. The plan they had was doing great until Genis tripped. "Uhh!" Genis said, "That hurt." Lloyd took out the Desians that saw his face and left the other ones up on the cliff. Forcystus came out. He was the Desian hero. "How can an inferior being make a jump like that?" Forcystus said. But he didn't know that Lloyd had an exsphere on him. Lloyd went home to his dwarf clad. He asked his dad if he could have an exsphere. "Why do you need an exsphere?" his dad said. "I have a mercenary friend who needs one," Lloyd said. His dad said, "What! Exspheres are only used by Desians." "Alright! I have a friend at the ranch that needs one." His dad said, "What! You went to the ranch?" "Well, I couldn't let Genis go alone," Lloyd said. "Well, alright," his dad said. Then his dad tried to punch him. "You don't have to hit me," Lloyd said. He walked out the door. Everybody was standing out there. He said "So, ya'll heard that, huh?" "I'm sorry Lloyd" Genis said. "It's okay," Lloyd said. Everybody had to go home. When Lloyd woke up he went to talk to his dad. His dad gave him some items to go on the trip with Collete (The Chosen One). When he was about to go to Collete's house, Genis came and told Lloyd that they had already left an hour ago. So, they went back to the town and it was covered with Desians. They took out all of the Desians and came to the center of the town. The Mayor and Forcystus were there. Marble came out. But she wasn't a human being. She was a monster. They had to take her out. When they did, Genis found an exsphere. It was Marble's. When Genis found the exsphere, Lloyd said "I'll teach you how to use it later." Later, the Mayor kicked them out of Iselia. When they got kicked out, they went to join Collete, Kratos, and Raine on the trip to the Tower of Salvation. When they got to this sandy town, Desians were there looking for Lloyd. They put up wanted posters to find him as well. When the Desians left, Genis and Lloyd went up to the fortune teller to find out where Collete and the gang are. When they are going out to find them, Desians found Lloyd and shocked him. They carried him back to the Desian base. There Lloyd had to shock a Desian to open the jail that he was in. Then he found his equipment and put it on. Now he had to get out of there. When he was looking for a way out, he got caught by two Desians. But, he took them out. When he got into the room he was trying to get into, there were another two Desians looking for him. When they went away, he got out but the mechanical flying things were flying around. He had to freeze them on a blue panel to unlock the door he had to get to. When he did, he had to find a room to get into because a Desian saw him and was chasing for him. He ran into a room that had Yvan in it. Yvan is one of the four seriohim. Then Bota rushed in. He had two Desians with him. Bota was about to attack Lloyd when Genis, Kratos, Collete, and Raine rushed in. They fought Bota and then got out of the Bese. They headed for the first seal. They got to the guardian of the seal and beat him. Collete went up to receive her power. When she did, she didn't get only an ordinary power. She got wings! While Genis and Collete were playing with her wings, Lloyd and Raine were talking. When they got out of the seal, they headed for the Ozark trail. When they got there, Sheena, the assassin, was there. She was going to kill the Chosen One. When she took a step, she fell into a trap door. They didn't think they would see her again until they got to the bottom of the trail. She opened this big mine, wooden door. She ran after the Chosen One. When she ran, they took her health down a lot. Then she ran away. They went into the mine where Sheena came out of and at the end of it a skeleton head wanted to fight. "Fight, fight," the skeleton head said. So they fought it and took it out. They got out of the mine and headed to the house of Salvation. There the preacher stole the that the statue was missing. So, they headed for the y man who has the book of Salvation. They also need a pass but they cost a lot of gold. They didn't have that kind of money so they had to go to the geyser because that is where the missing statue is. He wants it really bad. When they got there, they had to go to the hot and steaming geyser because it was at the other side of it.


End file.
